Degrassi Oneshots
by notbitingmytongue
Summary: My Oneshots of different degrassi couples and characters.
1. Wondering

**Wondering- Bianca DeSousa (After Audra Stops Wedding)**

* * *

A lot of people have done a bunch of screwed up crap to me. I've never trusted anyone. And when I finally breakdown my walls and let someone in, when I start to think I can count on someone else, they let me down.

I thought I had found the one place I belonged. I've never fit in anywhere. Sure, I was in a gang that was supposed to be my '_family_', but still didn't fit in. They were all so content living '_that_' lifestyle. I wasn't. I always wanted more for myself. I've only felt at home one place: **_next to Drew_**.

I don't have to be slutty to get his attention. I love how he looks at me the same if I'm in a bikini or in sweat pants. He sees past my exterior. He sees past the sexiness, past the toughness. Or so I thought.

I've been beaten,raped, called all kinds of names, but nothing hurt worse then when Drew rejected me.

Before I met Drew I had dreams of living my life as a prostitute, but after I had dreams of being a perfect mom, to his children. The type of mom who works eight hours a day and manages to come home and cook dinner. The mom who never misses a football game or a dance recital. The kind of mom I always wanted.

Sure, I could find someone else and be a mom, but it wouldn't be the same. Drew will always be my first love, my only love. Even after he broke my heart in Vegas. Yes, I'm pissed, furious even, but that hasn't effected how much I love him. I still want him, I still need him. He's the person who makes me believe I don't have to go through life alone.

The problem isn't me wanting him, he doesn't want me. He'll probably find someone better. Someone he and Audra will love. A girl who's lived a fairytale life. And I know it sounds crazy but I'm okay with that. As long as he's happy. I just wish I made him happy. But I don't. So, I won't fight for him. He wants to be free, so I'll let him fly. No matter how much it hurts me.

So I'll live the rest of my life wondering.

I'll wonder how magical our honeymoon would have been. I'll wonder how it would feel carry his kids. I'll wonder how I would look pregnant. I'll wonder how Drew's face will look when he first holds our child.

I'll wonder what we would name our children. I'll wonder if our children would have Drew's charming personality. I'll wonder if they would have his eyes. I'll wonder if they would laugh at Adams funny faces.

I'll wonder how it would feel to sign 'Bianca Torres' on checks. I'll wonder where we would live. I'll wonder how it would feel to wake up everyday next to someone who cares about me.

But mostly I'll wonder if he still loves me as much as I love him.


	2. Being Single Sucks

Jenna-  
Loosely Based on Don't You Just Hate Those People- Jennette McCurdy

* * *

Walking down the halls of Degrassi is an experience, to say the least. It's like a soft porn video shoot. Okay, not really, but there is a **ton** of lip action.

When you walk up the steps you see Drew and Bianca having serious make out session on the front steps before he goes to work. Tons of grabbing and groping going on there.

Then when you go inside and see Clare and Eli making out and dry humping by her locker. Enough to ask them if they need a condom. Don't need anyone else making my mistake. What happened to my clarebear?

Marisol and Mo hang out in the Student Council room. Working on fund raisers. Yea Mo is raising something. But it's not money for the school.

In the library you see Becky and Adam lightly kissing, sure it's not steamy, but still disgusting.

Jake and Katie spend all their time in the garden. And let me tell you, they are NOT planting trees. But Jake is defiantly planting 'seeds'. And I hope none of them get fertilized.

Then theres the Minor Niners. They're like thirteen, but Zig and Tori go at it like pros. Maya and Cams kissing is more sloppy and less passionate, but hey, at least they're getting some.

Not only do I get to watch Alli and Dave make out at home, but I also get the pleasure to watch them at school. Ugh! Don't even think about going in the science lab during lunch. Technically, Dave and Alli are doing science, but its more like Biology then Physics.

Fiona and Imogen look like such a cute couple. Alway walking down the hallways holding hands. Maybe I could get someone if I went lesbian, okay, ewww, no. Not happening.

Let's look at this logically

Degrassi Guys:  
Eli Goldsworthy(taken)  
Jake Martin(taken)  
Mike Dallas(Jackass; partially taken by Alli)  
Owen Milligan(Jackass; free)  
Luke Baker(Free)  
Cam Saunders(Too young;taken)  
Tristan Milligan(Gay)  
Connor Deslauriers(Free)  
Adam Torres(Taken)  
Zig Novak(Too young; taken)  
Mo Mashkour(Taken)

Okay the only available people are Dallas, Luke, Tristan, Owen and Conner. I will NOT date another jock, so Owen, Dallas and Luke are out. Tristan's gay so i can't get him.

That leaves Conner. _This could be interesting_ ;-)


	3. Katie

Katie-happens after Vegas

I don't own Degrassi. And unfortunately I don't own Ryan Gosling either.

* * *

I walked around slowly in the lobby of the cinema. Maya and Cam were already in the theater. I told them to go ahead. I'd rather not see them awkwardly making out for thirty minutes before the movie started. I still don't entirely trust Cam with my sister, so I chaperone their dates. Cam _seems_ like a nice, well-mannered guy; but so did Drew. And that didn't turn out well for me. I don't want to see my sister go through that kind of agony.

I know the whole rehab thing wasn't Drews fault, but when I came home he broke my heart. I thought I was finally going to get my life back on track; be the same Katie I was before I became addicted to pain killers. Yes, him leaving me for Bianca, of all people, hurt but what hurt the most was _when_ he dumped me. After we had made love. After I gave him my virginity. I thought it had been sweet and romantic, only to find out he was drunk. He didn't even remember. He didn't remember one of the most important moments in my life, a moment I couldn't do over. I can't take it back. I wish I had given my first time to someone who actually loved me. I get sick every time I think about Drew and Bianca having sex while I was going through therapy.

We were going to see the newest romance film. Normally I would have been excited, but since Jake and I broke up, sitting in a theater of happy couples didn't sound like fun. I got in line at the snack counter to buy popcorn for during the movie, something to preoccupy me until the scenes with Ryan Gosling naked came on.

I stood in line after a few people, when I saw yet another happy couple in the lobby. They were holding hands and giggling together, like Jake and I used to do. I began feeling jealous until I realized who they were. Drew and Bianca.

They began making their way over to the line at the snack counter. I thought when they saw me they would turn and go the other direction, but they didn't. They stood behind me. Drew and Bianca didn't seem phased by my presence. They just talked about the movie they were going to see.

When it was finally my turn I walked up to the counter. The young lady behind it asked me what I wanted, I ordered a small popcorn. She left to go fix the popcorn. I heard my name being called from behind me. I turn to see it came from Bianca. I looked at her expecting a snide remark, but she surprised me when she said," I'm sorry for acting annoyed when Drew suggested you come to the wedding," Bianca actually sounded sincere which was rare for her. She continued to talk ",When we really do get married,you should be there. _I_ want you there."

Both Drew and I looked at Bianca in confusion, surprised by what she had said. I replied," um... Thank you, I would love to come". I didn't know what to make of the impromptu wedding invitation, neither did Drew. The attendant came back with my popcorn and rang it up. I started to reach for my wallet in purse when Drew reached past me and handed the lady his credit card. He payed for my popcorn and I said thank you to both him and Bianca. He nodded and Bianca smiled. I stood and waited while they bought a medium popcorn and a large bag of M&M's to share.

We talked about what movies we were seeing and found out we were going to watch the same movie. Bianca offered for me to sit next to them. I was reluctant to sit by them; we don't exactly have the best history. But I agreed, not wanting to be rude, Bianca did just invite me to her wedding. Our seats were close enough to Maya and Cam to watch them, and far enough to give them space.

Bianca sat in the middle of Drew and I. Surprisingly, the movie went well. Bianca and I spent most of the time gushing over how sexy Ryan Gosling was, while Drew huffed in annoyance.

When the movie was over Bianca, Drew, Cam, Maya and I all entered the lobby again. We talked for a few minutes until Drew said they he had to move his things back to his parents house and work on getting re-enrolled at Degrassi. I congratulated him on returning to school and moving home. I thanked Drew for the popcorn again and we said our goodbyes. As Drew and Bianca walked away I heard him say to her, "You really have changed, guess we can add another person to the guest list." Bianca nodded.

I smiled at this, because it was true. Bianca has changed. And I actually like who she's become. I think we might be able to be friends, or at least acquaintances. And I'll definitely be at their wedding.

Maya broke my thoughts when she asked me to take them to the arcade in the mall. Instead of agreeing to take them, I told them to go by themselves and meet me at the food court in two hours.

I think I should start trusting Cam more with my sister. Because, jocks aren't all bad. They just have their moments.


End file.
